


Eren Play Time

by LunaDatura



Category: Eren Yeager - Fandom, Reader - Fandom, lemon - Fandom
Genre: ;), F/M, Face-Fucking, I'm Sorry, Lemon, Rough Sex, what?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDatura/pseuds/LunaDatura
Summary: Warning: Dirty Lemon up ahead. Read at your own discretion.Eren and you are having a slutty time in the living room.





	Eren Play Time

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Dirty Lemon up ahead. Read at your own discretion.
> 
> Freaking Eren fanfiction x reader

"Hey, take a look at my finger " Eren smirk, looking at me as he approaching me.

'THE SHITTT??!' I thought. What were Eren trying to show?

"Hehehe, it's my semen.. want to taste some?" Eren winked at me ;) I twist my face in disgust.

 **"MOTHEFUCKA"** I cursed.

**"That's some disgusting shit! There's no way man"**

There's no way I could eat that gross thing. Probably a whore can. What with his sudden behavior? Suddenly, Eren eat his own semen.

"Eren?!" My eyes widen in shock in what just I had witnesses.

"AHH..~~ it's gone hehe.. you should really taste it earlier. It was so pleasurable yum-yum . He licked his finger so sexually while looking at me. My eyes dart into Eren's plump lip.

"Want some?" Eren ask me. I gulped. I gave an audible gulp. Damn you mothefacka Eren.

 **"You fucking bastard"** I reply.

Eren pull out his  (you-know-what) and start rubbing his (u-know-what) aggressively with his tongue out while looking at me. I gulped nervously. His saliva are dripping down from his mouth. A **LOT** of saliva. . _The drip, drip dripping sound_ of his saliva echoed eerily, tensing my nerves. I'm so mothefac turn on! Damn I want to taste that sweet semen of Eren already.

I crawled towards him and start to touch his dick.

 **"Let me help you, come, you bad boy"**  I smirked in excitement.

Then, I put his dirty dick covered in sticky liquid into my mouth and sucking it really hard. _  
_

 _Our_ breathing was quick and shallow, but this only made me more excited.

"AHHH!! F-fuck! YESSS! Keep sucking, just like that."

"Y~you taste ~s~oo g~ood" I continue to suck his dick.

Eren moan in pleasure and bucked his hips forward. TF! That gave me a shock! I want to taste his semen so badly and put his semen all over my body.

"I think i'm a~about to cc~cum~~Ha..ha..ha" Eren panting heavily. -_-

"Let me come inside your slutty throat" Suddenly, Eren grab full of my hair and pushing my head deeper into his crotch.

"Do you like it love? Do you love the smell of my dick? Smell my dick please more! Drink my  semen. Ah Gawd yes!" -_-   -_- _  
_

**"Mffhmmm"** I try to talk but since, his dick is inside my mouth,  I can't.

Eren thrusting in and out aggressively inside my mouth. My throat feels burned.

"I-I'm COMING!! ARGHHH!" He came exactly as where he wanted to. Not even thinking about it, I accept and drink down his semen in one gulp.

Slowly, he pulls out his dick from my mouth and rub his dirty dick all over my face in circular motion. He also gave me a quick smack onto my face.

 

"You're so good at blowjob love"


End file.
